


A Mutual Agreement

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [5]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, F/F, Kneeling, POV Michaela, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a good girl. But there’s no room for good girls in this office anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mutual Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Annalise/Michaela - beg.
> 
> Takes place after season 1, but there's not much in the way of spoilers.

Michaela Pratt loves herself enough to know that she accepts herself on her knees on the beautiful carpet in Annalise’s office, cunt throbbing beneath her skirt and panties, looking up at Annalise and _waiting_.

“I promised to protect you,” Annalise says, hands weaving through Michaela’s hair. Her voice is low, disappointed, and it makes Michaela shiver with shame. “Then you decide not to trust me, Miss Pratt.”

“I’m sorry,” Michaela whispers, and smooths her trembling hands over Annalise’s knees, shifting up her skirt. _I won’t beg,_ she thinks as the scent of Annalise’s arousal hits her and makes her go boneless with want. _I won’t beg for forgiveness._

Annalise sighs, long-suffering, so _sad_. “You’re a good girl. But there’s no room for good girls in this office anymore.” Her hands are still firm in Michaela’s hair, tugging just enough for Michaela to gasp out and squirm on her knees. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” Michaela says, and spreads Annalise’s thighs. “ _Please,_ Annalise. I need this.”

Annalise stiffens, fingers curling in Michaela’s hair. “You need _what_?”

Michaela swallows hard and looks up, eyes meeting Annalise’s. Their pupils are blown and dark, revealing nothing but lust. “I need _you_.”

With a nod, Annalise gives her permission.

Michaela loves herself, but for the first time in her life, she _needs_ someone to love her back.


End file.
